Fires and Bulblins
by HummingBird713
Summary: Link returns to his home in Ordon. He meets up with his friends and life seems to start off the way it was before the attack on the village, but, a fire had to change all that. Due to the fire, Link get's hurts, several other things happen since his return, including transforming into a wolf at the wrong time. What is Link going to do when Rusl comes and sees him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will let you get right to the story. First, disclaimers, if I owned Legend of Zelda, I don't think I'd be putting up these stories, would I? Anyway, on with the show, or story... :D

* * *

Chapter 1

I rode back into the small clearing where my house is, just outside the village. I looked around, I was finally home. I got off my horse, Epona and took off her saddle.

"There, that should be more comfortable. How you feeling Epona?" I ask her. She whinnied and moved her head. "I understand how that feels." I smiled, we understand eachother. "I'll be back out in a minute." I, one handed, climbed the ladder and made it inside. I breathed in the air of my old home. I missed it so much. I can't wait to see all my friends and herd the goats again. I love being in the country. I came back outside after I set down the saddle.

I grabbed the brush and bucket and led Epona over to Ordon Spring. "Ordona, is it alright that I bathe Epona here?" I asked. The water flickered and a small light shown. It gave the writing for 'yes' in Hylian. "Thank you." I pulled out the brush and hoof cleaner from the bucket and filled the bucket with water and splashed it on Epona. I repeated this until she was good and wet. I started scrubbing her. "You can bet Ilia will be excited to see you." After a while I finished bathing my horse and started working on her hooves.

After it was all said and done, Epona was clean and healthy. "Come on, let's head back and I'll get your horse jacket." I said. We went back to the tree house and I went up the ladder. I put the bucket back and grabbed a folded up blanket. I went back out and tied the blanket around her. "You going to be good out here?" he asked. She whinnied. "I'll take that as, 'yes I'll be fine but I like it when you are by my side.' I can go get a blanket and sleep out here against the tree." She nudged me to the tree. "Ok, fine, calm down." I went back inside my house and came back out with a blanket. One that Uli had finished for me that my mother didn't finish. It is one thing I have left from before the accident. I sat against the tree. "Goodnight Epona." I soon fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Epona resting her head on my legs, which had fallen asleep. I swear she thinks she's a dog.

"Well, good morning Epona." I said. She lifted her head. I got up, but fell back down. Epona got up. She grabbed my hat and pulled it off my head. "Hey!" I got up and tried reaching for it. She held it just out of my reach. "Epona. Give it back." I was laughing and jumping for my hat until she eventually dropped it. "Thanks Epona, that woke up my feet." I put my hat back on. "What do you think, should I keep this outfit or should I find a more traditional Ordon outfit?"

"I say either one works." I looked up to see Ilia sitting on top of the platform for my house doorway. "Long time no see, sleepy."

"Hey, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" I said. I was happy to see my old friend. She came down and gave me a hug.

"It's so great that you're back home." She said.

"It's good to be home." We stopped hugging and looked at eachother.

"I can't wait to see the reaction on the others' face to see you've returned."

"I've been looking forward to it. Let me just put the blankets back, oh and probably get out of this outfit, it's so dirty."

"I can wash it for you."

"No, that's ok. I can wash it."

"If you insist." I got the blanket off Epona and grabbed my blanket laying on the tree root. I put them inside and found my old outfit sitting on the middle platform. I got changed and heard something fall out of a pouch in my tunic. It was the crystal that transformed me into a wolf. Who knows how long the affect would last if I touched it.

I stepped over it and went outside. I stumbled down the ladder and actually fell down half of it. Why was I so nervous, was it because I didn't want Ilia to see my wolf form and get scared? "Hey, are you ok?" She helped me up.

"Yea, I guess I'm not fully awake." I reply

"You're so silly. Come on." I nod and smile.

"Want to see the village too, Epona?" I asked. Epona followed. "How did you even know I was here?" We start walking to the village.

"I was on my way to the way out of the forest when I saw Epona and you asleep. I decided to hang around and watch you sleep."

"I find that a bit creepy."

"Oh, sorry."

"No it's fine. It was great to see you first. You and I have known eachother since we were infants."

"Yea, and I'm so happy that I got my memories back. There are some that are a bit foggy, but I know I'll remember them soon."

"I hope so." We were finally inside the village. Beth was the first to notice me.

"Hey! It's Link!" Beth shouted. The other kids looked outside the house and so did the adults. The kids ran up to us.

"Link, you're back!" Talo yelled. They all hugged me and asked me all sorts of questions.

"Link?" I looked up and saw Rusl and Uli. Uli was holding the new baby.

"Hey." I smiled at smiled as well. I notice Colin has a wooden sword on his back. "Hey, nice sword Colin. Thinking about becoming a swordsman?" I said.

"Yea, I want to follow your example." Colin said.

"Well, if you practice, you will probably be better than me. I can teach you a few tricks I learned if you like." I offered.

"That would be great."

"Yea, but I'm no substitute for a master swordsman. Compared to Rusl, I'm a beginner. Rusl can teach you well. I know he taught me well."

"Thanks for the advice." Colin sort of thinks of me as my older brother than his cousin.

"Can you teach me too, Link?" Talo asked.

"Of course, but don't forget what I told Colin, ok?" I said.

"Right."

"What about me, can you teach me too?" Beth asked

"The more swords-people we have the better."

"Let's play hide and seek." Talo suggested. Everybody liked the idea. "Link, can you be it first?"

"Sure." I went over to the side of a house and started counting. After reaching a certain number, I shout, "Ready or not, here I come." I look around. The first place I look is under the bridge. "Found you, Talo."

"Aww, darn it." I help him out from under the bridge. I then find Malo behind Mayor Bo's house. Then I find Beth hiding in the grass near Pergie and Jaggle's house. I walk back with Beth to the two brothers who are kicking a ball around. She decides to join. I head over to my house and I find Colin trying to hide in the grass like Beth did.

"Found you, Colin." He poked his head out of the grass. I help him up and we head to the others. Now, to find Ilia. I might know where she is. I head over to the spirit spring and I look around for her. "Ilia, found you." She looks up from sitting against the wall.

"How do you find us so easily?"

"I don't know. Come on." I hold my hand out to her and she takes it. I help her up and we walk back to the village. We are greeted by mayor Bo.

"Link, may I speak with you?" He asks.

"Um, yea, sure." I walk over to the mayor and we start walking toward his house. Ilia follows.

"I need to speak with Link alone, Ilia."

"Why can't I be involved?"

"It is only important for Link to hear."

"I understand." We walk over to Mayor Bo's house. I look back at Ilia and smile.

"Link, it's very good to see you." Mayor Bo says.

"Same." I agree.

"Yes, how well do you like Ilia?"

"She's a great friend. I was able to complete my quest with her help. There are times where the whistle she made me came in handy." I pulled out the Horse Shoe whistle from under my shirt. I wore it around my neck since I got it.

"Is there any other feelings you have for her?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm just going to be open about this. Do you think there could possibly be a future for both you and her being together?"

"I don't know. I never thought about that."

"Well, I give you permission if you want to marry her someday." I always thought of her as my friend, I never thought about marrying her.

"Yes sir."

"Good, this conference is over. Think it over. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

"Yes sir." We both walked away. I went over to the ranch to look up to the sky and take in all that Mayor Bo said. I usually did this to think about something. I just let myself get lost in the clouds. I don't remember the last time I just relaxed like this. Oh yea, the day of the raid. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to remember that. It was so scary. I almost lost my friends.

"Link!" I sat up and saw Fado running up to me. I got up. "Hey, been a long time hadn't it?"

"Yea. I can't wait to get back to herding the goats soon. Though, I was thinking about starting tomorrow."

"That's fine, but ya just got back. Relax a little. Y'can take the whole week off."

"Thanks."

"So, how's it been? I heard that the Mayor was tryin' to set ya up with Ilia."

"Yea, I've been thinking about it. I'm still not sure."

"If ya like 'er like that, go for it. She really likes you, I can tell. You're seventeen, yur almost full grown."

"I thought I was."

"Nah, yer still short." He ruffled my hair.

"I've always been short."

"Yea ya have. I'll tell ya though, you marry Ilia, yu'll be the next Mayor."

"I wouldn't marry her for becoming the next mayor. I'd marry her if I love her. Her status in this village have nothing to do with that."

"Ah, I see. Well, you definitely aren't a selfish child." He let go of my head. "I need to go. You get back to your thinkin' and let me know if you come up to a conclusion." I nodded. Fado walked away. I sat back down and looked up to the sky. Do I love Ilia? Am I even ready to be married, I'm seventeen. Though, my birthday is coming up pretty soon. I don't know what to do. I smell smoke. I got up and started running back to the village. I was scared of what I saw, Rusl's house was on fire.

"Is anybody still in there?" I ask.

"Rusl is in there looking for Colin." Uli said. I ran inside. "Link, wait!" Their house was bigger because they had it extended a bit since their new baby arrived. Rusl was still inside and was looking under the table.

"Rusl, come on, I'll look for him, you need to get out of here."

"Link, get out, you shouldn't be here." Rusl said.

"No, you shouldn't be here. I lost my parents to a fire, I'm most certainly not going to lose you." I grabbed Rusl's arm and pushed him out the house. I went to where Colin's bed was and looked under there. I found Colin and helped him out. "Come on, head towards the door, I'm right behind you." I heard a cracking noise. I look up and a support beam is about to fall. "Colin, go!" It was too late. It fell, but I managed to push Colin out of the way when it fell. Though, I didn't get out of the way in time. I yelped in pain. M-my vision is starting t-to blur. I can't keep my eyes open.

"Link! Stay awake." Despite Colin yelling that, I can't, my eyes fully close and my mind goes blank and my body goes numb. "Link!"

* * *

I start to open my eyes again. Everything's still blurry. I can hear my breath, I can't breathe too well. I can't move very much either.

"Link?" I looked to the voice, though I can't see him very well, I know that's Rusl. "Glad to see you awake."

"Wh….what h-happened?" I asked. I still couldn't speak properly either. My vision gets clearer though. I can tell I'm in Fado's house.

"You were crushed by a support beam." I remember what happened now! I tried sitting up but couldn't move because of the pain in my stomach.

"W-Where's Colin?" I was freaking out a bit.

"He's ok, he was able to get out. Once we managed to get you out, you weren't breathing and you were completely limp. Though Colin saw that you were alive and tilted your head up and you started coughing. You are surely one miracle child. Your back is perfectly fine by the way. It isn't damaged."

"That's a relief, I don't want to be paralyzed."

"I don't think anybody does. Are you able to stand?" I tried to sit up and stand. I can't move very far with my middle hurting, but I try anyway. I manage to sit up and swing my legs over to the edge of the bed and I stand, despite the pain on my back. The pain gets too much and I fall to my knees. Rusl helps me sit back on the bed and lay down. "Don't push yourself if you're in pain." I seem to always do that, I ignore pain to let others know I'm ok. "Just rest some more. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

"I hope so, I don't like being confined to one place."

"I know, you enjoy the freedom. Just rest for now and I will get you something to eat." Rusl left my side to get me some food. I stare at the ceiling, trying to make any designs I saw within the entire design in the ceiling. Rusl came back with some soup and helped me sit up and he started feeding it to me. After I was done eating, Rusl stood up to clean the bowl, but I piped up.

"Thanks for taking care of me. Especially all these years."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Rusl walked away. I test to see if I can move my middle. I can, so I went back to hiding under the covers. I can hear Rusl come back because of the floor creaking. He covers me up more. He moves the bangs out of my face and I start to close my eyes again. I eventually fall asleep again.

* * *

How was it? The second chapter is in progress. Something is going to happen to our little hero. Well, he's not really little, is he? Oh well, it's fun calling him little. If you have any questions, PM me and I will reply, trust me. Review if you want. Constructive criticism is always welcome, just don't be rude about it.

See ya,

-Twilink :D


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Thank you those who reviewed. ZeldaFan123, my sister, and LinkisZeldasHero, guest. You two are awesome. Don't worry, those of you, this is not a LinkXIlia fanfic. This is actually going to be a LinkXMidna fanfic. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up later that night. I'm in my own house. I got up. Well, my stomach doesn't hurt as much anymore. I was on the middle platform. I climbed down the ladder, not seeing the crystal on the ground and I stepped on it. I instantly transform into a wolf. Ok, stay calm. Something picks up in my wolf senses. I can hear footsteps and I can smell them. The footsteps are small. Smells of pumpkin. It's one of the kids. Whichever one it is, I still need to hide. I can't climb ladders. I try to go to the small cellar, but the door opens. I hide in the corner close to the cellar. It's Colin!

"Link, are you awake?" I made no noise. Colin looked around and turned to me. He stepped back from me. He ran out the door. He fell down to the ground, not realizing he was above it. I jumped down to him. He was knocked out. I nudged him with my snout. He seems to be ok. I hear a sword come out of its sheath. I look up and see Rusl. This is not good.

"Step away from him if you know what's good for you." I step away. I turn and start running, Rusl chases after me. I run to the gate, it's locked, what am I going to do? I turn around to see Rusl standing there with his sword. I back up against the gate. I'm so scared. I perk my ears back. Rusl sees me as a monster, not his nephew. I feel like I'm being teleported. I close my eyes. The feeling goes away. I'm in the deeper part of Faron woods! How did that happen? I saw a little note materialize on the ground. I transform and pick up the note. It reads:

Haha, bet you're surprised. I saw you were struggling,  
so I saved you. You have to be more careful, Hero. I  
can interfere with your life, isn't that cool. One day  
we'll see eachother again. Until then, know I've got  
your back. Forever and always.

-Midna

Midna sent this? Why won't my heart stop pounding? Ok, gain a hold on yourself. Time to head back. I shove the note in my pocket and I start to head back. I'm at the gate, which is locked. Maybe, Rusl is still near and I can ask him to unlock the gate for me. I doubt that. He's probably tending to Colin. I guess I'll wait here. I rest against the gate and fall asleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me awake. I open my eyes. It's probably Rusl, but I'm still too tired to tell.

* * *

"Link, wake up!" I look up at the person who talked. "Thank goodness. Come on, get up." I think it's Rusl. He helped me up and brought me back to Ordon.

"Rusl, what's going on?" I ask. I'm still tired, why am I so tired.

"I'll explain later." We went up to the ranch, it was still dark. Everyone else in the village was there, gathered around a fire. The goats were still in the stable.

"What's going on here?" I ask. Ilia got up and hugged me.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Ilia said.

"I don't understand. Can someone explain?" Ilia stopped hugging me.

"Rusl saw a shadow being again. Colin was attacked by it. Rusl chased it off but it teleported away." Ilia explains.

"I've told the mayor and we're going to do a search in the forest to find him. We've gathered everybody here to keep them safe. Fado, Jaggle, me, and Mayor Bo are going to search Hanch will stay here and watch over everyone else. Any more questions?" Rusl said.

"Why can't I go and help?" I ask.

"You've been through too much the past few days. You're lucky to be alive." Rusl points out.

"I'm still well enough to fight. Maybe I can help." I know what he's talking about, it's me they are looking for, but I need to act like it wasn't me. "I know shadow beasts, what they do."

"I guess it can't be helped. Let me get you a weapon and you can come with."

"Ok." Rusl walked away, but came back with a sword. It was only a wooden sword, but it would help. Fado, Jaggle, Rusl, Mayor Bo and I went to Faron woods. We split up and I headed toward deep Faron woods and look around. Rusl and Jaggle was going to look around where the purple fog was that cleared up long ago. Rusl didn't want me to go along, but I insisted I'd be fine. I was near the forest temple and I saw bulblins. Don't tell me they're back! I wonder if Kind Bulblin is here too. I would have seen him already though, he's not exactly small. Looks like it's just a few.

Fado and Mayor Bo are closing the gate to Hyrule. I need to handle these guys. I run up to one of the bulblins and hit them several times with the wooden sword until he fell down. I felt an arrow hit me in my back. It was on fire, but the fire didn't catch my clothes on fire. I yelped in pain when it happened. I turn around, just in time for an arrow to hit my left arm. I dropped my sword because it hurt so bad. I forgot how bad it hurts. I picked up the sword with my other hand and slashed at him. He eventually died. I looked at my wound. I pull out the arrow. I cringe as I do. It hurts. I try not to cry. I need to get to Rusl quickly, before I lose too much blood.

"Rusl!" I shout. Normally, I would have ignored the pain and kept going, but I know if I don't get any help, I might die. "Rusl!" I get no reply except for the sounds of birds. The arrow is still in my back too and I can tell it's bleeding badly. I'm getting dizzy. I didn't lose that much blood, did I? "Rusl!" I sound more desperate. I need help, before I bleed to death. "Rusl! Help!" I'm by where he'd be, but I don't see him. "Rusl!" I practically scream it at the top of my lungs.

"Link!" I hear him running. I'm getting dizzier and dizzier. "Link, what happened to you?" I feel him trying to keep me standing. I rest against him because I'm so dizzy.

"Bulblins near the forest temple." It's getting a bit difficult to breathe.

"Bulblins? Come on, we need to get you home."

"Dizzy."

"It's ok, I've got you. Jaggle, we'll look again later. Link needs help." He kept me up while we walked to the others. I close my eyes, doing that usually makes it seem like the pain is a bit less. If I don't see it, it hurts much less. I feel less dizzy too.

"What happened?" I hear Fado ask. Seems like everyone in the village thinks of me as family. I think Fado said I'm like a little brother to him. I think the only one who doesn't think of me as family is Mayor Bo and Ilia.

"Bulblins attacked him. We need to get him home right away." Rusl explained.

"Ok, it will be faster if someone carries him. I will." I hear Fado. I don't open my eyes so I don't feel dizzy. I'm handed over to someone else and I feel myself being lifted onto someone's back. "You doin' ok, bud?"

"Fine." I'm starting to lose consciousness again. I brave opening my eyes. We are almost to the bridge. "Everything is so fuzzy."

"He's got an arrow in his back. I didn't realize." Rusl said.

"It's a surprise that he's still alive, ain't it?" Fado said.

"He doesn't give up." Everything suddenly gets worse, I can't breathe. I start coughing. "That was not a good idea."

"You think! He better not die!" I hear Rusl yell. I start losing consciousness.

"Rusl, he's going limp. Hang in there, Link." Everything, just goes blank.

* * *

I start to wake up. I'm alive?

"Link…" That's Ilia. I try to open my eyes. I cough a few times. "Oh no, Rusl!" I hear footsteps running into the room. I feel a cloth wipe around my mouth. I could hear Ilia crying.

"Shh, he'll be ok Ilia, he's going to be ok." I hear Rusl say.

"But, he's coughing up blood again. I thought he stopped that a few days ago." Ilia says.

"It seems he's had worse wounds than this. He'll make it through this." I open my eyes. "You should probably see if you can fall asleep, then you won't feel as much pain."

"N-No sleep. I'm too awake." I say.

"Ok, then." I hate feeling like this. Not too long ago, I think, I woke up from being in a fire. Why have so many things happened since I came back? I try to sit up. "You need to stay still, Link. You can't get up."

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a week now. Though I don't think you've been fully conscious until now." I looked to Ilia who looked like she was trying not to cry. I manage to sit up, despite the pain in my chest. I want to show her that it doesn't hurt that much, even though it hurts so badly. I don't like seeing others upset.

"I'm ok, Ilia, please don't cry. I'll be alright." I try not to let any cough escape my chest. "How long until I can actually get up?"

"Well, I'd say in about a week. Your wound has closed a bit, but it's not healed enough and it could reopen."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, I don't know what exactly happened to you with the bulblins, but I remember hearing you calling out for me and I ran to you. You had an arrow in your back and a wound on your arm. You could hardly walk straight due to all the blood you lost. Then, we made it to the others, Fado carried you, then, Mayor Bo pulled the arrow out of your back and you went limp. We got you to Fado's home and took care of you." Rusl explained.

"They never found that shadow being. It disappeared and I hope it doesn't come back, look at all this that it caused." Ilia said. My chest was hurting so bad from holing in the coughing that I started coughing. Rusl covered my mouth until I was done coughing. He checked the cloth.

"There's no blood this time, I think, before it was just trying to get the last of it out. I think you should rest." Rusl said.

"No, I'm fine. I'd prefer to get up and walk around." I need to stretch my legs.

"No can do, kiddo." Seeing as I have no choice, I go back under the covers and pretend to fall asleep. I need freedom. I feel someone cover me up more. "Ilia, you should be getting to bed too, you haven't slept in three days."

"Ok. Let me know of his condition tomorrow, please." Ilia said.

"I will." I heard the door shut. There is complete silence until I hear Rusl get up and a creaking of a bed. He must be going to bed too. How late is it? I open my eyes and look toward the window, it's dark outside. Is it really late? I look at Rusl. I'll give him some time to fall asleep. I lay there for quite some time until I'm sure Rusl is asleep. I get up and look around. I want to get out, I don't like being in one place all the time. I quietly open the door. Epona is right by the door. I walk up to her and I whistle her song so she knows it me.

"Hey, girl. Let's go for a ride, ok?" She backed away from me. "Epona." I grab her reins and I get in the saddle. My chest hurts, but I want my freedom, you never cage in a dog, it breaks their spirit, I will not let that happen to me. I silently have Epona gallop to Faron woods. Once there, I lead her over to the exit to Hyrule field. I let Epona take off and she runs happily through Hyrule field. I feel so free and so happy. We ride around until it starts getting lighter. I head back. I feel so much better now. My chest no longer hurts. I get off Epona, right in front of Fado's house. I look inside a bit, Rusl is still asleep. I sneak over to my bed and lay back down and fall asleep.

"Link." I try to open my eyes. "Link."

"Hmm?" I can't open my eyes, I'm too tired.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Well, it's time to wake up and eat." I reach my hand up and rub my eyes to open. Once they're open, I see Rusl there. He's holding a bowl. I sit up. The pain in my chest is no more. I can't feel it that much. "Can you feed yourself, or do you need my help."

"I think I can manage." He handed me the bowl in his hand. I look down at the bowl. Pumpkin soup. I wonder who's idea it was to make soup out of pumpkins. I start eating and once I'm done, Rusl takes the bowl away from me.

"Lay down for now ok?" I nod and lay back down. I look at the ceiling, looking for designs again. I wonder something…will I ever see Midna again…?

* * *

How was it? How was it? How was it? How was it? Sorry, on a sugar high right now. Haha. The next chapter should be up soon. I am making a fanfiction based off my sister's "Them" Fanfic. Check her stories out, she is ZeldaFan123. And, thank you, sis, for all your support, you're the best Onee-chan.

See ya,

-Twilink :D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't really have much to say, so I'm just going to say, enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 3

This is the last night I have to stay inside, but every night, I've been sneaking out and riding Epona. When Rusl has fallen asleep, I get up and get outside. I ride through Hyrule field until first light, then I get back before Rusl wakes up. Now is about the time. I wait until I hear Rusl lightly snoring. He's been in Fado's house, taking care of me. Fado has been staying with Pergie and Jaggle, while Uli, Colin, and Akiko (the new infant) are staying at the Mayor's house. I hear Rusl starting to snore. I get up and go to the door, silently opening it. I go up to Epona and get on. She knows what to do and gallops silently out of the village.

Once I am in Hyrule field, I take off and take in the sights. I feel so free again. I see so many things. I realize something, I love to travel, I love the adventure. I don't get that when I'm in the village. Maybe, I'll make a living out here in the wilderness, visiting occasionally and being one of those travelers who comes around and helps people when they need it. I like that idea. If I travel, I might be able to find a way to Midna. I need to find her, just to see her and talk to her. An arrow flies right in front of my face. I turn to what that was. Bulblins again. Epona knows there's danger and starts running toward the closest shelter. Kakariko village. Epona jumps over the gate and we made it in. I didn't get hit. Guess I'll take the other way back. More adventure! Though, I didn't get an adventure. The door to Renado's sanctuary opened and Renado stepped out.

"Link, what are you doing here this late?" Renado asks.

"Oh, Renado. I was going for a late night ride through Hyrule." I say. I can't lie very well.

"Why come here, though?" He asks.

"I wanted to find a place to stop so Epona can rest." I am not very good at lying. Most of the time, I stutter and I'm lost for words. That's also what I'm like when I try to explain stuff, so I try to stay more silent.

"Well, why don't you stay awhile?" It's like he knows I shouldn't be out.

"I should really be getting back." I say.

"Why? Doesn't Rusl or somebody know you're out and about?" Renado asks.

"Yes."

"Oh, who?"

"Um… Ilia. I told her to tell her dad and he'd tell Rusl." I lie.

"So Rusl doesn't know, he's the one looking after you, right?" Renado says.

"Yes, but I was told to make it quick, so I really need to get going. I'll see you later." Suddenly, Epona went on her hind legs and I fell off because it was a surprise. That hurt my chest a lot. Luckily, I think the arrow wound didn't reopen.

"Link!" I heard his footsteps as he came over to me. He helps me up and I start coughing, trying to get the air back in my lungs. My wound has healed enough where it shouldn't reopen. I hope it hasn't. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of my lungs. I'll be fine." I assure him.

"You sure, maybe you should lie down for a bit." Renado offers.

"No, I need to be getting back." I walk up to Epona, but she steps away from me. "Epona." I try to grab her reins but she moves away, faster. "Knock it off, we need to get back or they'll be worried." She shook her head at me. "What do you mean no?" she whinnied. "I'll be ok. Now, let's get back." She took off running. "Epona!" I try chasing after her, but I'm much slower that her.

"Come on. You can stay at the inn." He led me over to the inn. But, Epona could possibly get hurt if she's not careful. The Bulblins might hurt her. I heard what sounded like heavy footsteps and we turned to the gate. There were some Bulblins on boars coming. Renado pushed me inside the inn and shut the door.

"Let me out!" I shout. I don't like being locked in.

"Keep quiet." The footsteps stopped. "What do you want?"

"We heard the Ordon kid was here." I hear King Bulblin say.

"There's many kids in Ordon, which one are you talking about?" Renado says.

"The elder boy, the one with dark blond hair." Wait, why are they looking for me?

"He's not here. If he was, don't you think he'd be here with his horse?"

"My men saw him enter."

"Well, he left." Renado is definitely way better at lying than I am.

"Fine, we'll check Ordon." King Bulblin says. No, please don't tell me they are.

"He won't be there at the moment." Renado says.

"Why not?"

"He informed me that he was going for a late night ride and he won't be returning to Ordon for quite some time." Thank you so much, Renado. Last I want is for them to attack again.

"fine. We'll leave." I heard the grunt of the boars and they started running off. What was that all about? The door opens.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"You have enemies, Link. They want revenge against you for killing Ganondorf." Renado explains. That's probably why I saw some bulblins in Faron woods. They were there for me, to get me. Probably to kill me. If I go back to Ordon, I'll be putting everyone in danger. If I stay here, I put everyone here at risk. I guess there's one thing I can do. I can be a wolf for the remainder of my life. I'll be able to defend myself.

"I need to return to Ordon." I say.

"You can't get very far without Epona, and if you go by foot, they might catch you. It's best for you to stay here, I'll send Rusl a message and he'll come get you." Great, confined again. I'm also going to be in so much trouble when Rusl comes to get me. I shouldn't have run off. Why was I so stupid? I hope, everything is ok there. I hope nothing happens.

* * *

Several hours pass. It's about midday now. Luda had been teaching me how to weave all morning. It was actually quite fun. She's a good friend. I think she likes Colin a lot. I heard a sound of a horse gently galloping. I get up. As soon as I see who it is, that person instantly gets off the horse and runs over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. I could tell he's crying.

"You don't know how happy and relieved I am to see you're alright." Rusl said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Rusl." I say. He stops hugging me.

"I'll talk to about it later. I need to speak with Renado." Rusl says.

"Ok." He walks into the sanctuary. I take my place back on the steps of the inn, next to Luda. We're working together to weave a blanket.

"You know, according to belief, whoever carries this blanket with them, they will be protected." Luda says

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, if it's someone they care about, they will be even more protected." She explains.

"That's so interesting." I never knew stuff worked like that.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asks.

"Sure."

"Can you take the blanket with you and give it to Colin. I've heard that he was in a fire weeks ago. I hope this protects him."

"I'll be sure to get it to him. I promise."

"Thank you." Once we finished the blanket weaving, Rusl came out. He walked over to us. "Good afternoon." Luda greeted.

"Good afternoon, Luda. Come on Link." Rusl says. I get up. Luda hands me the blanket.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"We will go back to Ordon now." Rusl states.

"Unprotected?" I ask.

"They won't recognize you on a different horse. The bulblins recognize you on Epona."

"Ok." Though I think they recognize me without Epona, but I don't want to worry him. There could be a chance that we won't run into bulblins. "See ya Luda."

"Goodbye. Tell Colin and the others I said hi." Luda said.

"I will." Rusl get's on the horse and then helps me up in front of him. He turns the horse around and it started to ride back to Ordon. He didn't waste any time getting us back, for the horse was going as fast as it could.

"Whoa." Rusl suddenly stopped the horse. We turn our heads to see some bulblins. Surprise, surprise. I grab Rusl's sword from his back and hop off. "Link!" I hear Rusl hop off the horse too. I run and slash at the bulblins on the boar closest to me. It kills them instantly. I see one bulblin aim a shot at Rusl. I quickly run in front of him and block it with the sword. Before Rusl can grab me and hold me back, I run up and attack the remaining bulblins before they can hurt either of us. I hear Rusl try to follow, but I take care of the bulblins before he can stop me. He grabs my shoulder and turns me around. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt."

"I needed to do something. They would have either followed us, or went back to King Bulblin to tell him I'm back at Ordon. They'd attack the village again." I say. It's true.

"That was reckless, Link. I'm glad you're alright." Rusl says.

"It helps that I know how to fight with a sword. I wonder why." I say. Rusl smiles.

"Come on, let's head back, silly." We get back on the horse and we head back to Ordon. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Upon riding in, we are greeted by Ilia. Uh oh. We both get off the horse and Ilia runs up to us. I know exactly what she's going to do.

"You idiot!" She slaps me. "You had us all worried." She starts tearing up. I knew I'd get that reaction.

"Ilia, calm down. He wanted some adventure. We should have expected this. Link doesn't like being cooped up. He's not a dog. Even they don't like being cooped up." Rusl explains. I laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I smile and look away. If only they knew. I just hope they never find out.

"None the less, you need to be more careful and tell us where you're going!" Ilia says.

"Sorry. I'm just used to going wherever I please." I reply.

"You are no longer saving Hyrule, stop going off by yourself like nobody cares." Ilia says. I say nothing. I'm kind of shocked that she said that. I just go up to my tree house and go inside. I shut the door behind me. I don't want to talk to Ilia right now. I'll wait for her to calm down to talk to her. It's hard to talk to her when she's like that. Did anybody care for me when I was saving Hyrule? Was nobody, worried? Guess not, not according to Ilia. I may have interpreted it wrong though. Oh well, I don't want people to worry about me, they have more important things to be worried about.

I've made up my mind on something though, I'm going to leave. I'll stay in my wolf form unless I'm by myself. That way, nobody can find me and the bulblins won't recognize me. I walk over to my tunic and look at it. Looks like it's been cleaned. Ilia or someone must have done that. I fold it up and set it on the table. I find my lantern and my bow. I'm going to probably need them, just in case I run in to trouble. I might need a bottle or two so I can have water and some lantern oil. I find my pouch and there's the bottles. I'll travel light since I'll be a wolf most of the time. I have my equipment.

I climb to the top platform to look out the window. I don't see anybody. I get changed into my tunic. The undershirt, then the chainmail, then the tunic. I also put on my boots, they're sturdier. You know, without my belt, my tunic almost looks like a dress. No wonder some people mistake me for a girl sometimes. I put my belt around and attach my pouch to it. It has two bottle in it, just what I need. I have my lantern hooked to my belt as well. My quiver goes on my back along with the bow. I'm ready for an adventure again. Oh wait, my gloves. I put them on and grab the stone. It doesn't transform me because it didn't touch my skin. I need a way to keep it on me, but I don't accidently touch it when I don't want to transform. Maybe I can tie a string around it and wear it around my neck. That should work. I find some string in a basket and I tie it around the crystal and I put it around my neck. I better leave a note, at least let them know that I didn't get kidnapped or something. I grab a piece of paper and I write the note. It says:

Fellow Ordonians,

I've left Ordon as you can probably tell. I don't know if I'll ever come back.  
I'm doing this for your benefit. I don't want to risk you guys getting hurt.  
The bulblins want revenge on me because I killed Ganondorf. I can't let  
anybody get hurt. If bulblins come looking for me, let them know I'm gone,  
they may not harm anyone. Farewell,

-Link

I look out the window again. Nobody, ok. I set the note on the counter. I step out of the house and I grab the stone. I transform. I jump down, and by coincidence, Malo and Talo come around the corner. They're eyes are wide. I see Talo run up to me with a stick. I dodge out of the way.

"Be careful, Talo." Malo says. I dodge again and start running.

"Y-You better run!" I run across the bridge and I run to the deeper part of Faron woods, there I can buy lantern oil and give the stone time to wear off. I transform once I'm at Trill's shop. I walk up to the stand and I dip one of the bottles in the lantern oil pot. Then I put 30 rupees in the money box.

"What a generous young man you are." I start to walk away. "Come back again." I continue to walk away and I put the stone in my shirt to keep me transformed for a while. I hear something, I smell someone. Smells like the goats. It might be Fado. I was right. Fado walks in this direction and spots me.

"Rusl, I found it." Fado shouts. No, not good, no! Rusl comes in the area. I back up. Malo and Talo must have told the others that they saw a wolf and now they're searching for me.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised that we find you in our land again. My question is, why do you keep coming back?" Rusl asks. I can't answer him sadly. Giving where I am now, I can run around him and run passed Fado, then I can run to Hyrule. I take the risk and run. I run passed Rusl, I run passed Fado, I run passed everything that is keeping me from Hyrule. I make it there and I take in the sight of it. It's always been amazing to me. Now, where do I go now?

* * *

There's the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Though it seems like a rushed ending. If you have any questions or concerns, Review of PM me. I will answer, I promise. I will write more chapters soon

See ya,

Twilinkzem :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I head for Lake Hylia first. It takes a long time to get there. Though I can go faster since I'm a wolf. I run as fast as I can, but not over exert myself, I haven't slept all week because I've been out riding. I'm so tired. I need to find a place to sleep, but first I need to make sure I have plenty of-ah! I fall to the side, what was that? I think someone just kicked me. I look up at who attacked me. Oh no, Rusl. He must have followed me. How did he follow so quickly? I then see a horse. He must have seen my tracks and knew which way to go. I get up before he can stab me. I back up and start running the other direction. Why won't he just give up!? I manage to hide. I hear more horse feet and I see Fado. I can hear everything.

"Rusl, I found this in Link's house." I saw Fado hand him a piece of paper.

"Damn it, Link. I've got to find him. Bulblins are after him. He could be killed." Rusl said.

"How can you find him?" Fado asked.

"I'll ask Malvin to keep an eye out for Link at the Malo Mart in Hyrule market. He may need supplies eventually and Malo Mart is the best place to get some. I'll ask Renado to keep an eye on Kakariko in case Link ever goes there." Is that so? Well, I have more way of getting arrows. Izza is the best place to get arrows. Lantern oil can be found in yellow Chu jellies. Same with some potions. I will stay near lake Hylia. Then again, there's Prince Ralis. He'll surely tell Rusl. I'll have to be careful. Oh no, I feel myself transforming. I can't find the stone with my paws. What am I going to do? If Rusl sees, what will he think of me? What if he…rejects me, disowns me as his nephew, or even, kills me? I can't let him see.

"What's this?" I look and I see Fado picked up the stone by the string. I wonder what would happen if he touched it.

"Looks like the stone Link had in his house when I brought him home one night. He must have been through here. I just hope I'm not too late to find him." Oh no…

"If anyone can bring that tot back it's you, Rusl. You know him better than anyone in the village." Then they must have a very limited knowledge of me. I wonder why they're so worried. According to Ilia, nobody cared about me while I was on my quest. I don't want people to worry about me. They have better things to worry about than a Hylian boy. They probably only kept me around to be a goat herder. I'm not returning any time soon. I'm about to transform. I feel myself transform. Luckily I'm still hidden.

"So, Fado, are you going to return to the ranch?"

"No, I'm goin to help you find Link. He's a little brother to me, ya know?"

"I know. I hope he's ok."

"Me too."

"Alright, we'll head back to Ordon, get some supplies and then we'll be off to look for him. Ok?"

"Right. Sounds like a plan." They walk away. They have the stone. I'll have to get it back without them seeing me. I slowly follow, making sure that I'm not seen. They go into Ordon and I wait until they come out to follow them again. They'll have to stop to rest at night. As I wait, I watch as the sun is starting to set. They'll have to rest pretty soon. While they're asleep, I'll try to take the stone out of the pocket of whoever has it. I need it if I'm going to live my life as a wolf. I hear them coming, I make sure to hide in the shadows and I see them pass. I slowly follow, ready to hide. It is slowly approaching night fall.

"Fado, we better rest soon. It's getting late." Rusl suggested.

"Yea. Link will probably be resting too. You've got the stone, right?" Fado said.

"Yea. It's in my pouch. We need to find Link and give it to him, then get him to come home. Everybody is so worried. Especially Ilia." Ilia, I don't care if she's worried. I know she means well, but she didn't have to yell at me like that. I don't like being yelled at. I've grown out of it, but back when I was a kid and I'd get yelled at for some reason, I'd tear up. I see them getting ready to stop and make camp. They make a small fire pit and I see them gathering some wood. Rusl get's an A in swordsmanship, but when it comes to discreet and survival, he get's an F. Using that kind of wood with those leaves, there will be too much smoke and the Bulblins will be drawn to it. I sneak by and find the proper type of wood to use that will accommodate the leaves they have chosen. I switch out the wood. They need proper survival skills. I hide again as they set up the fire.

"I hope we'll be able to find him."

"You know what Ilia said earlier?"

"What?"

"She said that he is no longer saving Hyrule, so he should stop going off by himself like nobody cares. I'm guessing he interpreted it wrong. She felt he was going off by himself partly because he felt nobody cared what he did. I think he might have thought that she meant nobody cared if he got injured while trying to save Hyrule."

"I hope that's not why he ran off. What the letter say?"

"Here, I'll give it to you to read." He pulled something out of his small little travel pouch and handed it to him.

"He thinks he's protecting us. I'd rather be in danger and have him by us, than not being in danger and possibly never seeing him again."

"I agree. That's something we'll have to tell him." He nodded and they both laid down. I waited a while. Probably about an hour or so until I was sure they were asleep. I walked slowly up to Rusl, he's a bit of a light sleeper, I have to be careful or I'll be caught. I gently find his pocket and I find the string and pull the stone out of his pocket. He suddenly jolted awake and grabbed my arm. My heart started racing a bit. He had a strong, firm, painful hold on my arm. As soon as he realizes who it is, he loosens his grip, but not fully letting me go. He sits up, I look away. "Link."

"You read the letter, huh?" I ask. Even though I know he did read it.

"Yes. Link, listen to me, we'd rather have you by our side and be in danger than not being in danger and never seeing you again. Everything will be ok. I promise." Rusl says.

"No. You better head back to Ordon. They might attack while you're away. I don't want them hurting anybody. Since they're after me, I thought I'd help by driving them away." I tell him.

"Link, we want you to be by us. We all love you. You're part of the entire family of Ordon, not just part of my family. What about you teaching Colin, Talo, and Beth how to fight?" I forgot all about that.

"Fine, I'll stay." Guilt tripped…

"Great." He let go of my hand. I put the necklace around my neck. "What's so important about that necklace?"

"It's very special to me." I say. It is special to me.

"I see. Well, you better get some sleep."

"Ok." I lay down near the fire. I don't fall asleep. I don't want there a chance of Bulblins attacking. If they attack, I'll have to try and defend, even though I'm a bit limited on weapons. I can't believe Rusl was able to guilt trip me like that. He's always been able to do that. I can't say no. I-I won-der why?

* * *

Someone's shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes. Since when did I fall asleep?

"Come on sleepy head. We're heading back now." I hear Rusl say.

"Nn-kay." I sit up. I'm so tired. I get up. I see Fado is already awake and packing up. I rub the tired out of my eyes.

"Glad to see you stayed with, kiddo." Fado said.

"Rusl told me the reason why you guys were searching for me. I'm sorry if I made you worried." I said.

"Forget about it, kid. As long as you're ok and willing to come back."

"Yea." Why am I so dizzy?

"Hey, are you feeling ok, Link?" Rusl asks.

"I'm dizzy. That's all, I'll be ok. Don't worry." I tell him. I don't want him to worry about me.

"You sure?"

"Yea, just let me call Epona." I grab the horse shoe necklace from around my neck and I play Epona's song. She soon comes running to me. "Hey, girl." She bowed her head and lifted it back up again. As if, to say sorry for throwing me off. "It's ok. Come on. We're heading back home now, ok?" She whinnied and I got on her back. "I think, when we get home, you're getting a bath." She whinnied again. I think she likes getting a bath.

We start riding back to Ordon. I close my eyes because of the dizziness. I don't know where we are or which way we're going, but I trust Epona to lead back to Ordon. Then, Epona started to speed up. I open my eyes to see why. She sensed something was wrong, now I see it. "Rusl!" I turn around. "Rusl, Bulblins are entering Faron woods. One of them was King Bulblin."

"Let's get there, quickly." We started riding faster to Ordon. Once there, we found King Bulblin with two of his followers.

"I'm telling you, he's not here." That's Colin's voice. "You hear me, so leave. Try somewhere else."

"He has to be here, this is his home." King Bulblin says.

"He ran away. We don't know where he is." Colin says. I guess he's trying to protect the village.

"Very well then. You'll serve as bait to lure him." No… I get off Epona. I'm going to turn into a wolf. I don't know what my family will think of me, but it's something I've got to do. I look to Rusl, he's about to jump off his horse too. I shake my head and grab the crystal around my neck. I transform into a wolf and I run forward to protect Colin. I growl at king Bulblin. "I see the wolf has come. No point lingering here for now. We'll be back." He turns the boar around and starts riding off with his friends.

I look at Rusl. He's shocked, I can see it on his face. The look disappears from his face and he starts to approach. I back up little by little. I'm afraid right now. What if he plans to kill me? Or disown me as his nephew? Rusl gets down to my eye level. I can't look him in the eye. I feel a hand on my head. I look up and I see it's Rusl.

"So, you've been the shadow wolf all this time. I wish I had known sooner. I could have really hurt you. I'm glad I know now. Why don't you stay here until you change back so everyone in the village see who you truly are?" Because, I'm afraid of what they'll think of me. I feel myself starting to transform! No! I transform back to my Hylian form. I stand up and I look at the fellow Ordonians. They are all shocked and surprised, mainly the adults. They say nothing. I wait there for a bit to see if anyone says anything, but I think they're too shocked.

"Well, now you guys know my secret. I don't care whether you accept it or not." I start to walk toward my house. "I'm still the same Link you guys all know." I walk up to my house and climb up the ladder to get in. I should probably give Epona a bath before Ilia has the chance to yell at me for not keeping her clean.

I grab the bucket and brush that I use to clean her. I leave my house and climb down the ladder. I walk over to Epona and grab her reins and lead her over to the spring. I took off her saddle and set it on the sand, then I scooped a bucket full of water and splashed it over her back, I repeated the same process as last time. She's eventually nice and clean. I pick up her saddle and we go back to the front of my house. Epona starts eating some grass while I head back into my home.

I climb onto the second platform and I find a book to read. I don't think I'll be going outside for a while, now. They're probably afraid of me or something. I can't mope about it. I knew this day would come someday. I should have been more prepared for it. The words in the book are getting blurry, I can hardly keep my eyes open. I guess I've fallen sick. I haven't really slept this past week, that's probably why I'm so tired. Maybe I should take a nap. I close the book and put it on top of the book case and curled up on the second platform. I didn't bother grabbing a blanket. I fall asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

What's that smell? I instantly open my eyes when I smell something. It smells like smoke, it's close, it's really close. I try opening the door, but it won't open. What's going on here? T-The door feels warm… it's my house. My house is on fire! I try breaking down the door, but it won't open. I climb up to the top platform and look out the window. There's smoke blocking most of my view, it hurt's my eyes, I can't even see out there to see who's causing it. Is it the villagers? Are they scared of me, so they want to kill me? I move from the window just in time for a fire arrow to fly through. Bulblins! What if they raid the town!? I get down to the bottom platform and I find a note on the counter. I pick it up and read it.

Sorry Link,

Sorry we didn't reply at all once we learned your secret.  
We were in shock. We went to go talk to you about it,  
but we saw Epona was gone so Rusl and Fado went  
looking for you again. I discovered that you were actually  
home. I wrote this message to let you know, we accept  
you. You are still part of this village. You are still part of  
the Ordon family. Everybody thinks this. I hope you don't  
think otherwise. I would have told you in person, but I  
didn't want to wake you, big brother. I hope to see you  
tomorrow. I hope you slept well.

-Colin

They do accept me. I… I can't believe I thought such horrible stuff about them not accepting me and stuff like that. Why was I so stupid!? I should have given them a chance! I need to get out of here. The fire's spreading, what do I do? It's burned the only exit. It's above me too. This may be it… There's still one place I can go. It doesn't guarantee survival, but it's better that being burned to death. That is a way I never want to go out. I go to the cellar. I hope, everything will be ok? I want to see the village of Ordon one last time. I see the smoke is starting to lower. What's that cracking sound? I look up, the floor about is about to cave in! I get up, but not in time to be crushed by the floor above. I try to stay awake. The smoke is starting to come down here, probably because there's too much of it in the house. The smoke is getting lower and lower.

"Link! Link are you in here!?" That's Rusl's voice.

"Rusl! Get out of here, or you could get hurt!"

"Out of the question! Hand tight, I'm coming to get you!" Why does his voice sound more far away as he speaks? The smoke is low enough that I can breathe it in, but I try not to. I put my head in my arms. I cough, the smoke is getting into my lungs. Everything's blurry again, I can't breathe very well. "Link!" I felt the floor boards being lifted off of me. I was turned on my back and picked up. I can't… breathe… I feel myself being set on the ground. I start coughing, but I still can't breathe. "Stay with us, Link. Come on."

"R-Rusl… do you know why I kept the secret?" I ask.

"No." He replied

"I was afraid… afraid of what you guys would think of me. Be afraid of me… be disgusted with me… disown me as one of your own."

"That would never happen, Link. Even if you became the worst person, we would still love you. You are part of the family. In fact, we're proud of you. None of us are scared of you."

"I'm glad to hear it out of somebodies mouth than just reading it in a note. I'm happy…" Everything goes black.

* * *

~Nobody's Pov~

Link goes limp and he's not even breathing at all.

"Link?" Rusl says. He tilts his head back just like Colin did long ago last time he was in a fire. The reaction wasn't the same. There was nothing. No coughing, nothing. Rusl felt for a pulse and felt none. He started to tear up. "No… please, no…" Rusl hugged Link tightly. Some of the villagers came to see what's going on and they saw what had happened. Rusl looks up at them, tears on his face. "He's gone…"

"Those you care for are never gone, Rusl." Rusl looked around for the voice he heard. It sounded like a young woman. Then, a pale, red head, girl came out of the shadows. "They will remain with you for eternity."

"W-Who…?" Rusl starts to say.

"Sorry, I'll introduce myself. My name's Princess Midna of the Twilight. You can just call me Midna. I knew Link. I managed to find a way to the light world. I wanted to see him. I'm sad to see his life is no more in this life. But, I'm sure we will all meet our beloved Link again, in another life." The girl named Midna said.

"You're right. I just hope, we will all be able to see him again." Rusl said.

"Threads of fate are woven together like a blanket. Those threads cross eachother many times. I assure you, your threads of fate will cross again, the thread never ends, it goes on, forever. They may seem like they end, but they never do, because a new one starts up again. Forever and always." Midna said.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

See ya,

-Twilinkzem


	5. Chapter 5

Did you really think it ended here? I know I told some that there was going to be an epilogue, but I lied. Here is chapter 5 or 6 I can't remember, anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

~Nobody's Pov~

After Midna said her words, something amazing happened. Link's hand slightly twitched. Nobody noticed. Nobody, except little Malo.

"Um, excuse me." Malo piped up. Everyone looked to the little toddler. "He isn't dead. His hand twitched just a moment ago."

"Are you sure? Maybe it was a reflex or something." Nobody noticed when Link's hand twitched again, but they saw a sudden movement and looked. Link closed up his hand into a fist and relaxed his hand. His eyelids twitched and then he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to breathe in but couldn't so he coughed a few times to be able to get fresh air in his lungs. It was a bit difficult to breathe. Everyone was surprised, happy, relieved, and over all joyful that he was alive. Rusl hugged Link close once again. Possibly even tighter.

"Link…" Some people were crying because they were so happy. Rusl was especially. Link closed his eyes again and coughed a few times. Rusl stood up with Link in his arms. He didn't seem fully conscious.

"Rusl, he can stay at my house. I'll make a place for him." Rusl nodded. Nobody noticed Midna had slipped into the shadows. She wanted Link to recover before he saw her. She also wanted the two to be alone before she confronted him. Rusl followed Fado to his home and set Link gently on the bed. By then, Link had fallen asleep. "Looks like the lad doesn't give up easily. That much, we can be very grateful. Get some rest, Rusl. You ran into the burnin' buildin' to save him." Fado said and then left. Rusl looked at Link. His breathing had slightly improved. Rusl covered him up with a blanket.

_"Feels like I've been tucking him in a lot. I wish I didn't. I hate seeing him get hurt." _Rusl brushed the bangs away from Link's face as he gently slept. Rusl heard the townspeople going to their homes, but there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Colin and Uli. Uli was holding Akiko in her arms.

"How is he?" Uli asked.

"He's asleep. He's breathing a lot better now." Rusl replied.

"I hope he recovers soon." Colin said.

"Me too." Rusl agreed. It broke his heart to see his nephew like this again.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

I'm slowly regaining consciousness. It's difficult to breathe again, but not as bad as it was. I can't seem to open my eyes. I guess I don't have enough strength right now. I shift around, but my back hurts so I don't move much. Why does my back hurt again? I can't remember.

I finally find the strength to open my eyes. It's a bit of a blur at first, but then my eyes adjust. Sort of. My vision will go blurry for a few seconds at random times, but it'll come back. I look around, the window is open so it lets in some light. I'm in Fado's house.

I try sitting up, but I can't move my middle without feeling pain. It's just like when that rafter fell on me when I first returned.

That's when it hit me. My house caught fire for no reason. I went to the basement as a way to escape but I was crushed by the ceiling and Rusl came and got me. I could barely hear his voice. I could barely breathe.

Wait, how am I not dead? I blacked out, I don't know what happened. I hear the door open and I look over to the door.

"Oh, you're finally awake." It takes a moment for me to register who that is. It sounds familiar. The voice is kind of deep. Not too deep. Now I remember, Fado. "You sure gave us a fright there. Glad to see you among the living."

"Fa… Fa…" I try to speak, but I can't speak very well.

"Shh, don't waste your energy there. Rusl told me to go get him once you've woken up. I'll be back." Fado left me alone. What did he mean, 'among the living?' Did I… die? I think I did. Then, how am I still here? The door opened once again to reveal both Rusl and Fado. Rusl came over and sat next to me.

"Hey there." Rusl said. "You probably don't remember what all happened. Let me sum in up. Your house caught fire and you were in the basement at some point and was crushed by the floor above. I managed to get you out. You stayed awake for a few moments, then… you stopped breathing and… your heart…" He took a deep breath in and out a few times. "Your heart… stopped for a few moments. Then, you started to move and you started to breathe. We were all relieved of course. The most important thing is that you are alive, and you will hopefully make a full recovery." That's a lot to take in. I mean, I've nearly died before. That purple fog that was in the deep part of Faron woods made me feel like I was dying. Why am I so surprised that I nearly died?

"Wh-when can I go outside?" I ask.

"Not for a while now. Don't pull what you did last week, sneaking out and then coming back before anyone wakes up. You may be 17, but I can still ground you. If you do that, you're grounded." Rusl said. He'll really ground me? I've only been grounded a few times. I just wonder though, what punishment?

"Darn it." I said. I'm going to be so bored sitting here doing nothing. I try to sit up, despite how my lower back feels. "I'll try to ignore the temptation."

"Good." Rusl said. I felt and heard my stomach growl. When was the last time I ate something? "I take it you're hungry. We'll get you something to eat." Rusl smiled and got up. I feel like a combination of the two things that happened to me since I returned. Why are things like this? Am I not supposed to be here? All the time, I'm nearly killed. Once I heal up, I'm going to have to talk to Rusl about leaving Ordon and visiting from time to time. I hope he'll understand. I can't stay anymore. Rusl walks over with some pumpkin soup. "Do you need me to feed you, or do you think you can manage?"

"I can manage." I told him.

"Ok." Rusl handed the bowl to me.

"Thank you." I take a bite. Mmm, pumpkin soup with some cinnamon. I've always liked the smell and the taste. It's so good. I take another sip. I need to pick up the courage and talk to Rusl about leaving. I stop eating for a moment and rest the bowl on my lap, my hands holding onto it still.

"Is everything ok?" Rusl asks.

"Well, um, I've been thinking about something." I answer.

"What?"

"Once I'm healed up, I was thinking about leaving Ordon. I don't feel like it's safe for me here anymore. Ever since I came back, I've been getting hurt, over and over again. First the fires, then the bulblins, then more fire. I think it'd be safe for everyone if I left. I'd come and visit from time to time. I just feel like it's something I must do."

"Oh. Well, I understand how you'd feel that way. It will be sad to see you go, but I don't want to see you get hurt either. I fully understand. Plus, it's your choice. You're no longer a child and you don't need to stay here. For now, you need to stay because you need to heal up." I'm surprised he did. I was sure he'd try and convince me to stay. He might still. Oh well, he's a worried uncle. Well, technically half uncle. My dad and Rusl are half-brothers, that's why I have pointed ears and Rusl doesn't. It's a bit hard to explain. Anyway, I go back to eating the soup. After eating, Rusl takes the bowl away and tells me to lay down. I do lay down and I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up sometime in the middle of the night. I feel someone grab my arm. I try to sit up, but someone's keeping me down! I can't get up. I try to struggle out of it, but the thing is strong. I can't yell out for help because something's covering my mouth. They lift me off the bed and drag me out of the house. They tie me up and throw me in a wagon. That really hurt my back. I couldn't even see who my kidnappers were. But, I'm not alone in the wagon. I can tell. I can smell someone else. There's a few others. It's too dark to see though. Is it people I know? It should be, the smell is familiar. I have a strong sense of smell even though I'm not a wolf right now. My feet aren't bound, maybe I can get, whatever's over my mouth, off. I manage, despite the pain in my back. Whoever bound my wrists wasn't very bright, they're in front of me and I can just bite at them until the knots are loose. I try biting at the knots and I eventually get my wrists apart.

"Is anybody else here?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" I hear someone. Their voice sounds muffled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Stay calm, ok?" I try searching for the person and I find their head, I'm pretty sure anyway, it's too dark to tell. I full a cloth off their face.

"Link, what are you doing here?" That's Ilia I untied.

"I was grabbed too." I answer.

"Oh no, are you hurt at all?" She asks.

"Not really. Don't worry about me. Are you bound?" I ask.

"Yes, by my wrists." She answers.

"Ok, lift up your arms, I'll untie you." I heard a slight rustling noise. I untie Ilia's ropes and now she's free.

"I have some glow leaves in my little bag. I'll give them to you. I don't know who else is in here." I'm guessing she's checking her little purse thingy that she has around her. She hands me the leaves and I wet them with saliva. That's how you get them to glow. The saliva reacts with the leaves and causes a light green glow. It isn't too bright, but not too dim. Ilia and I used them a lot when we were kids because she used to be scared of the dark. So I slept by her to keep her company and we used glow leaves to keep the room lit up so she'd fall asleep. This went on until we were ten.

I shine it on the people near us. Colin, Malo, Talo, Beth and Akiko. They're all asleep and bound with cloths over their mouths, except for Akiko, who only has a cloth over her mouth. I undo the bounds and take the cloths off their mouths. They don't stir. They must be really knocked out.

"Stay calm Ilia. Everything will be ok." She was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry." What is she sorry for?

"Sorry for what?" I ask.

"It's my fault you ran off. I realized what I said after I said it, but you were already in your house before I could apologize." She says.

"Don't apologize, Ili. I understand." L

"Really?" I

"Yes. Now, don't worry, ok? We will all get out of this." L

"I believe you. I also have a question." I

"What?" L

"Are you going to ask me to marry you?" I

"Um, I- uh." L. What's this all of a sudden?

"Don't say anything, Link. I understand. There's someone else who has your heart, isn't there? I say, go for it. I know who it is, I'm pretty sure anyway. It's a girl named Midna." I

"H-how?" L

"I met her, shortly after the fire. She seemed to care a lot for you. I'd be happier seeing you happy than being with you. So, you should ask her once you can." I

"Midna was here?" L

"Yes. She said she came to see you, but saw what happened. She disappeared after you started breathing again. We all wondered where she went. None of us know." I

"Oh." She didn't stay around to say hi?

"What makes her so special to you?" I

"She was with me during my entire quest to save you guys. She's the only one who knows what I had to go through to do that. It was horrible, but Midna was always able to get my spirits up that we will win. I never gave up hope. Before I knew it, I started to develop feeling for her. I didn't even realize them until just recently." L

"What happened to her after your quest?" I

"She went home." L

"Why? I

"She was a princess, she needed to rebuild her kingdom and lead her people." L

"Why, what happened?" I

"The one who took over was horrible to her people, turning them into monsters." L

"That's horrible. I can't imagine what poor Midna had to go through when she saw what was happening to her poor people." I

"I know. Luckily, it won't happen again. Zant is dead and so is Ganon. Neither of them are going to hurt us or the Twili." L

"Good. So, what do _these_ guys want?" I

"I have no clue. I didn't see if they were normal humans or bulblins." L

"They looked to be normal humans." I

"You managed to see them?" L

"Yes. Maybe they're holding us for ransom. I don't know why, we don't get a lot of money." I

"Who knows their reason? What's important is that they're kidnapping us. If they plan to hurt us, I won't let them." I tell her. The cart stops. I can feel the air tense up. Ilia's probably scared. The back cover opens. Someone is standing there, holding a lantern.

"I see you're both out of your bounds." The guy set down the lantern and climbed in. The kids wake up.

"What do you want with us?" I ask.

"Oh, you'll see, brat." The guy says. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cart.

"Link!" The man pulls back to hit me, but I dodge out of it, even though he's still holding onto me. I pinch his hand to get it off my arm. He let's go.

"If you plan on holding us for ransom, you can forget it. The village has no money to pay you, you won't get much." I tell him.

"Oh, it's not ransom we want." I know where we are. We are nearly at Kakariko. It's a crescent moon, it's about daylight. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, idiot." He grabs my chin and turns my head to them. I stop down on his foot. He holds his foot, then I hit him in the face. The others hear the ruckus and come to help the man.

"You guys stay in until I say!" I hit the guy about to grab me in the chest and follow up with my other fist and he falls down. I kick another guy in the knee. He bends down and holds his leg, giving me the chance to hit him hard on the back of the neck. There's two others that I handle quickly. "Come on." They all get out, Beth carrying Akiko. I grab the lantern and toss it in the cart. It catches on fire. "Go! Go!" We all start running. I'm behind the group, Ilia and Talo are in the front leading the way. I can tell that Talo knows that it would not be wise to head straight to Kakariko, they'd probably expect it. We're heading toward Hyrule Castle. Probably to Telma, who knows all of us, she knows how to take care of little kids like Akiko as well. Malo seems to be getting a bit tired. Colin seems to notice and picks him up as we're running. We eventually make it over to the market. Ilia knows the way to the bar. Ilia knocks on the door, after a few seconds, Telma opens the door. She has very messy hair and seems to have just been asleep.

"Ah, you guys. What brings you around?" Telma asks.

"We're on the run." Ilia states.


End file.
